Gangs of Long Island Sound
by Smokin'InkSpills
Summary: Please excuse my titles. The demigods of Camp Half-Blood have divided into two groups and have turned against each other. Each group is fighting to gain as many demigods as possible to defeat the other. First chapter is an A/N, but its important. Edited.
1. Not a Chapter

**A/N: In this fic, all the characters are divided into two groups. They are still demigods, but they're enemies. The groups aren't classified in any specific way, I just put the characters the way I thought would work better. **

**Here are the two groups and their members:**

**Connor Stoll (Hermes), Clarisse La Rue (Ares), Piper Mclean (Aphrodite), Katie Gardner (Demeter), Thalia Grace (Artemis/Zeus), Pollux (Dionysus).**

**Leo Valdez (Hephaestus), Will Solace (Apollo), Annabeth Chase (Athena), Nico di Angelo (Hades), Jason Grace (Zeus), Percy Jackson (Poseidon).**

**P.S : No romance. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

The actors performing at the globe theatre that night were finishing up on the setting the stage props. People walked here and there, turned lights on and off, and tested all the microphones. In less than an hour the audience would be comfortably seated and watching them perform Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ in the place it was originally made way back in the 1600's.

Finally, the actors were rehearsing for the last time, just fifteen minutes before the audience began to file in. An especially talented young actor took the stage for his first scene as Romeo. Little did he know that he was being watched by people who were quite interested in his talents. Or, to be more precise, the reason of his talents.

Way above the moonlit stage, in between the jungle of ropes and pulleys, stood a young man of about sixteen. His pale face was hidden under the hood of his dark cloak, and the area's shadows seemed to cling to him, which made him even more obscured.

Unbeknownst to him, there stood another figure not far from the place where he stood. The figure was a girl of about the same age, with the stealth and gracefulness of a doe. Her bow and quiver of silver arrows were slung across her back, ready to be used at any moment.

The two stood watching, waiting for the right moment. Finally, as Romeo was left alone to practice his lines for the balcony scene (Juliet was _unexpectedly _delayed on her way to the theatre) the cloaked boy ran as silently as a shadow across the rail leading to the ropes used for carrying several props. Just as he was about to grab the one that had previously been rigged for his descent, another hand grabbed his scrawny wrist and twisted it. Placing his other hand in his mouth to stop him from screaming, he looked up at the owner of the hand and cursed inwardly. Their enemies have intercepted them. Again.

* * *

"Hello, Nico," the girl sneered, still twisting his wrist painfully. "I haven't seen you in a while. Did they stop trusting you with their mediocre plans?"

Nico, his eyes now tearing from the pain, didn't answer. He would not give her the satisfaction of knowing how much he had fought to let them do this. He struggled to release his wrist from her grip, but that only made it hurt even more. He could see the lights dim around him, and he could hear the chattering of the audience. In his mind, he groaned. He had failed yet again. The least he could do now is to stop _her_ from succeeding.

Finally, she let him go. He collapsed and looked at his wrist. It was red and swollen and he had lost all feeling in it. He tried not to show his pain, but it didn't work. His heavy breathing and small groans were enough to express his helplessness.

"Pathetic," the girl said. "Get up, son of Hades. Get up and fight."

Nico gritted his teeth and stood. Stumbling slightly, he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He opened them just in time to see the girl nock an arrow into her bow. Just as she released it, he dodged the arrow by rolling to one side of the platform and hiding behind one of the unused props. She could hear him whispering something, like a sort of chant. Suddenly, she heard a rustling noise behind her. She turned and saw a uniformed skeleton climbing up the curtain. She gasped and took a step back, only to bump into another one of them.

She groaned and tried to focus on the huge hole in the roof of the theatre. She closed her eyes and prayed to her father to make just this one thing work. When she opened her eyes, the skeletons were nothing more than piles of ash. She smiled and turned to face the shocked son of Hades, who had abandoned his hiding place to see what was going on.

"Very clever. Anything else you'd like to try, before I finish you off?"

To her surprise he just smiled. "Oh, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve." They stared at each other for a minute, each one waiting for the other to make the next move. Finally, Nico made it by emptying a box of thick white powder onto her and running to the curtain. While she coughed and gasped for air, he jumped over the rail and clung onto a clump of red velvet with all his might. His wrist throbbed with pain, but he forced himself to hold on. He looked down at the stage and saw the actors bowing for the first half of their performance. The curtain was going to close any second now and it was going to take him with it. He took a deep breath, preparing to place all his weight on his bad wrist for a few seconds.

Looking down one last time, he allowed himself to slide to a height that wouldn't kill him if he fell. He gritted his teeth and let his good hand leave the curtain and take out his sword. All in a few seconds, he grabbed his sword and swung it at the curtain just as it was moving to conceal the actors. Suddenly, he felt himself falling sideways and, finally, hit the hard wood of the stage.

He heard the actors and audience gasp and start to whisper. All Nico could think of was getting out of the bundle of curtains he had trapped himself in, and getting the guy they were sent all the way to London for. He heard a soft thud from somewhere above his head and hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was. He felt something struggling with the curtains until he felt the cold air brush against his face. He opened his eyes and saw the girl grabbing both his arms and dragging him to the side where no one would see or hear them.

"Well, well. I must say, that was definitely an improvement from your usual distractions." She knelt down and took his already injured wrist and began to twist it again. It took Nico all his willpower to not shout out in pain.

"Now, tell me. What brings you here, to the globe theatre, in good old London?"

"I-I'm….a big…fan of… Shakespeare…" Nico said between gasps.

"You know, Nico, you're not in a very good position to show off your sense of humor. I suggest you answer my question, or you will suffer pain far worse than this." She emphasized this by twisting his wrist even farther. Nico was close to blacking out from the pain. He decided he wouldn't be much help to his allies if he was imprisoned or dead.

"S-son of…of Apollo…" was all he could manage under the stress of blinding pain that was now traveling up his entire arm. Then, he felt her hand leave his wrist, and smack him on the back of his head, which made him hit the stage floor again. He strained his ears for a noise other than the actors' footsteps but heard nothing. The girl had vanished from the theatre as fast as she'd appeared.

His eyes traveled over to where the actors were talking to what looked like the manager. They seemed agitated about something. He looked around the rest of the stage and instantly realized what it was. The girl was gone. And so was Romeo.

* * *

Nico paid the cab driver and got out a few blocks away from 'headquarters', which was basically an old broken down building they used for shelter. It was raining heavily, so Nico rushed by without checking for any followers. He came to a loose plank in the side of the building and swung it aside. He crawled through the hole and into a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a brick wall with the Greek letter Alpha. He placed his palm onto it and the letter glowed blue. He crawled through it as if it were made of smoke, and was met with a small group of people asking questions, helping him up or patting him on the back.

An older boy came up to him and examined his wrist. His black hair was plastered all over his face, so it looked like he had just come in as well. He turned and called over his shoulder, "Will, we have a minor injury."

Will Solace, a brown-haired son of Apollo, took his wrist and looked it over.

"Woah. This is seriously broken." He looked up at Nico. "What happened?"

"I-I ran into someone," he said evasively.

Will arched an eyebrow in question, but continued with his healing. In a few minutes, Nico could move his wrist perfectly.

"Thanks," Nico muttered, flexing his fingers.

"No problem," Will replied wearily.

The black-haired boy pulled up a chair and sat opposite Nico. The only people present were him, Nico, Will, and Jason, a son of Jupiter (Zeus).

"So, Nico," he said. "Tell me everything."

And so he told him everything, from when he entered the theatre, to his meeting with the girl, and finally, his escape. When he was done, the black-haired boy sighed in frustration. They sat in silence for a minute, until Jason broke it.

"So, my sisters still in need of anger management," he said, smiling grimly.

"You have no idea," Nico mumbled. He turned to the black-haired boy. "Percy, I'm sorry. But I couldn't have done any better if I was dead."

Percy sighed. "Its alright, Nico. It was a failure from when we first planned it." He stood and turned to face the three boys. "We need to figure out where they've taken that actor. And we need to get him back. You two go get some rest, since you've been up all night," he said to Will and Nico. "Jason, you and I will take first watch." The two boys nodded and went to wash up and go to sleep. As soon as they were gone Jason turned to Percy.

"We shouldn't have sent him. He's still too young."

Percy smiled wryly. "Technically, he's supposed to be an old man by now."

"That doesn't change the fact that his mind and body are still those of a sixteen-year-old. Which makes him the youngest of all of us, and, frankly, the least qualified to go on missions."

"Nico is very clever. How else do you think he comes back alive and barely injured every time we send him?"

"But when's the last time he came back successful?"

Percy couldn't answer that. While it was true that Nico was clever, even he had to admit that he wasn't the greatest choice to pursue their plans. "We have to trust him. He may not always come back victorious, but he always brings us information of our enemies."

"That's another thing. How come every time he brings back information, the next plan that follows is always a disaster?"

Percy frowned at Jason. "I know what you're thinking. But I trust Nico. I don't believe he would ever betray us. Not to them."

"Well, trusting him or anyone else hasn't helped us so far, has it?"

"Don't say that. Trust is important. Its what brought us together. You just have to know who to give it to."

Jason didn't look convinced, but he just sighed. "I guess you're right."

Percy smiled. "It'll be ok. Now come on, we have a long night ahead of us."


	3. Chapter 2

When the huntress arrived to her destination (the Big Ben) she drove into the closest alley and got out of the car she had 'borrowed'. She walked to the trunk, opened it, and took out the unconscious son of Apollo. She dragged him across the street through the heavy rain until she got to the enormous structure.

She searched for a minute until she found what she was looking for. The blue Greek letter beta engraved onto the side of the Big Ben. It was glowing ever so faintly. She pressed her palm to it to reveal a hidden door. Lugging her captive inside, she whispered something in ancient Greek and the door shut tight behind her.

She dragged the boy for a few more minutes in darkness until she got to another door. Repeating the same process as with the first door, she walked through it and into an old ballroom. There were cobwebs on the chandeliers and dust was everywhere. The marble floor that must have once been shined and polished had cracked or missing tiles and was covered with a thick coat of dust.

She dropped her captive on the ground and called out, "I'm back."

At first, nothing happened. Then, from behind old tables and other furniture, a couple of people appeared. They both greeted the huntress and asked her what had happened. She told them, and one of them cheered when she got to her meeting with the boy and how she had made him tell her why he was there.

"Alright, Thalia!" Connor Stoll, a son of Hermes, said.

A girl of about Thalia's age stood up from her crouching position behind a particularly dusty chandelier. She had short, choppy brown hair, and her eyes seemed to change color. She was very pretty, but she couldn't care less about what she looked like. She walked up to Thalia with a hard expression. "Why did you let the boy go?" she demanded.

Thalia scowled at her. "Look, Piper, I got what I wanted. And -"

"You went soft on him," she sneered. "We could have had one less child of the big three to fight against, but no. You had to get emotional."

"It wasn't emotion," Thalia said angrily. "Why are you so worried anyway? He's weak. There's no way—"

"He is a son of Hades," Piper interrupted, scowling. "He can raise the dead. How can you see that as weakness?"

"He trusts people. More than the others. That's his weakness," Thalia retorted.

"That's only because he's sixteen and the youngest. In a few years, he won't trust even his allies." Piper sighed. "Enough about them. Now, come and show me this son of Apollo."

Thalia and Piper walked over to Connor who was checking the actor's pockets for anything valuable. When they came over, he hid an IPhone in his sleeves and stepped back.

Thalia poured water over the half-blood to wake him. He spluttered and coughed then stood up abruptly. He looked around at the three people standing over him with wide eyes.

"W-where am I?" he said. He had a very clear Irish accent.

"That information is classified," Piper said. She took the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him up harshly. "What's your name?"

He frowned. "That's classified information as well." Then he sighed. "You're recruiting half-bloods aren't you?"

This surprised them. They looked at each other uneasily. "How did you know that?" Thalia asked.

"There are people like you all over Britain. People taking sides and getting as many people as they can to recruit them. There's a war on, you know."

"You know about the war?" Connor asked, surprised.

"Is there any half-blood on this earth that doesn't by now?"

"So, who's side are you on?" Piper asked.

The actor shrugged. "I chose not to take sides. I just tried to get on with life normally. Or as normal as a demigod can be."

"What if we give you an offer to take a side?" Thalia asked.

The young man looked at them knowingly. "Well, I don't have much of a choice now, do I? You'll probably kill me if I say no," he looked at Piper, "Right?"

"Probably," she said. "So, are you in?"

He shrugged again. "Yeah, why not."

After they'd gotten the actor cleaned up and into bed, The three allies gathered in the ballroom again. They stood around the old, weathered dining table whose surface was piled with notes, maps, and blueprints. At the moment, they were examining one of the maps.

"Ok, so our mission in London is accomplished," Piper said. "We need to plan our next location."

"But we have no idea where any other half-bloods may be," Connor said.

"We can ask Romeo when he wakes up," Thalia suggested half-heartedly. "He seems to know more than we do about this war anyways."

"We just need to go somewhere none of our enemies have gone to yet or would never think of going to," Piper said.

Connor looked at her thoughtfully. "How about France? We used to have French demigods at—" he stopped abruptly.

"Yes," Piper said, ignoring Connor's slip. "Aphrodite especially favored France. France and Italy as a matter of fact." They all looked up at the same time when she said this. "Rome!" they said in unison.

"Rome or Athens," Thalia said. "That's where we need to go next."

"What happened to 'somewhere they wouldn't think of going to'?" Connor asked.

"Well, the most likely place to have demigods would be Greece or Italy," Piper said.

"Ok, so our next destination is…"

"Greece."

"How are we going to get there?" Thalia asked.

"By plane," Piper replied.

"We can't afford to get there by plane."

"By ship, then?" Connor suggested.

"Poseidon's domain? No, thanks."

"What, you want to drive to Greece?" Piper scoffed.

"I'm just being reasonable, ok?" Thalia said, getting frustrated. "We can't get there by plane or ship. So we're going to have to find our way on land."

"Fine," Piper said. "We'll leave tomorrow afternoon. By then, we would have told everyone and gotten ready."

"Alright. If we're done, I'd like to go to bed now," Connor said sleepily.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, we're done. See you tomorrow."

"You too." He disappeared into the upper level of the ballroom where the sleeping quarters were.

Piper turned Thalia. "You should go to bed as well. You've had a long day. I'll take first watch."

Thalia nodded and started up the stairs after Connor. Halfway up, she heard Piper say, "Oh, and Thalia? You'd better watch those emotions, or they're going to get the better of you." Thalia turned to retort, but the daughter of Aphrodite was gone. Grumbling, she continued up the stairs and to her bed.


End file.
